


A New Way of Thinking

by learninganewthing



Category: Killing Eve (TV 2018)
Genre: F/F, Fix-It of Sorts, literally watched the finale seconds ago
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-27
Updated: 2019-05-27
Packaged: 2020-03-20 01:01:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 28
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18981979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/learninganewthing/pseuds/learninganewthing
Summary: Eve responds a little differently.





	A New Way of Thinking

**Author's Note:**

> Literally typing on my phone as the trailer for some other bbc show is playing over the credits so hopefully this doesn’t look awful

Eve’s hands trembled. Not entirely from fear.

“You did it, Eve. I’m so proud of you.”

The words shook something in her.

“You’re mine, Eve. You’re mine.”

“Yes.”


End file.
